The Thief Brothers
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: AU: Mako, Bolin, and Kai are orphans on the street who act as a family. They happen to run into Avatar Korra who gives them a chance to reform themselves by being her new team. The boys all fall for her, but how to claim her for themselves isn't an easy task and will any of them manage to get her or will they fall for some else. Kaiorra, Makorra, Borra, Masami, Bopral and Kainora
1. Team Avatar

The Thief Brothers

Team Avatar

"Whoa!" a man shouted as a gust of wind swooped over him, shooting his clothes upward. Korra turned in the direction of the man. A tan color fifteen year old with brown hair with the bottom half shaved on the sides dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing quickly came up to the man.

"Here, let me help you," the boy said. He helped pull down the man's clothes back into place. The man thanked him while Korra managed to see the teen boy slip the man cash out of his pocket and place it in his own pouch on his back.

Korra narrowed her eyes at the little thief's scheme. Korra pointed at the boy. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Kai turned in Korra's direction. He gave her a small smile before he slid away. Korra rushed after the boy determined to get the man's money back. She turned down the alley to see the boy slip his way through.

Since Korra was slightly bigger with her more curve body she was slowed down by the tight fit, letting the boy get some distance. Korra didn't let it stop her, never losing sight of the thief.

Meanwhile a few streets away, two brothers one seventeen buff with green eyes and the older nineteen year old tall that possess golden eyes were pulling the same scheme the younger boy pulled. The two were just about to get the money of a young couple when-

"Bolin, Mako!" The two heard the other thief's voice coming down the street. They look down the street to see the Earth Kingdom boy coming their way.

"Kai?" the nineteen year old said. The oldest of the thieves looked to see that Kai was being chased by a water tribe girl. "Just great, someone caught him." Kai finally closed the distance between him and the other two boys.

The nineteen year old looked at the seventeen year old. "Bolin, you're up."

"On it." Bolin stepped in front of the other boys and lifted up his fists to shoot up the road into an impassable terrain between them and Korra. Korra easily reversed the earthbender's move to return the road back to its previous state.

Bolin was taken aback. "She can earth bend?" He looked over to the other two boys. "I thought she was waterbender."

"Wait, that's no ordinal bender?" the oldest thief said. "That's the avatar."

"What?" Bolin said.

"Seriously?" Kai responded.

The oldest thief, Mako stared at Kai. "You tried to steal from the avatar?"

"No, she caught me pick pocketing this chump," Kai replied.

Kai focused back on Korra who was finishing fixing the road Bolin had destroyed. "Fine, she maybe the avatar, but she's never had to deal with us. Bolin, time to kick things up a notch."

"You got it." Bolin slammed both of his fists down in front of them. The ground instantly turned to lava, shooting out toward Korra. Korra bended an earth wall in front of her to block the attack thus cutting her off from the three bending thieves.

"Let's move," Mako instructed. The three boys headed in the opposite direction.

Korra growled out in frustration. She then looked over at the closest building to her and spun up into the air using her airbending. She ran across the rooftops to go after them.

Kai spotted Korra from the corner of his eye as she started to catch up with them. He shot a blade of air up at her. Korra flipped over the attack, landing on one knee. She then spotted a jar of water next to the building she was on.

She bended the water out of the jar and shot it out in a stream. Mako turned to face it, pointing out two fingers about to shoot lightning when the water wrapped around them. Korra froze his entire hand. She then pulled him back when Kai grabbed Mako around the waist in an attempt to keep him grounded.

Bolin created a small pool of lava and shot it up like a stream, splitting the water stream in the middle to break Korra's grip. Mako quickly took the chance to warm up his hand and melt the ice. "Bolin, Kai."

Mako stuck out his two fingers, releasing a stream of lightning. Korra spun out of the way. Just as she did so a blade of air came at her. Korra took the blow, holding her ground. When she looked to at the thieves again a boulder came at her.

The boulder smashed right into her side. She crashed onto the rooftop, rolling across it. Korra grunted out in pain. She pushed herself back up. She looked down to see that the boys were gone. "Who were those guys?"

Bolin slid down a wall of an abandon house out of breath. "That was too close."

Mako closed the door to the house. "Of all the people you could have pissed off you just had to piss off the avatar." Mako glared at Kai.

"It wasn't my fault," Kai defended himself. "How was I supposed to know the avatar was going to be there?"

"It's not Kai's fault," Bolin said.

"It doesn't matter." Mako looked down. "A lot of people saw us fighting the avatar and your guys' bending. I'm sure the police will know what we look like by now."

Both of the younger boys looked at the oldest for guidance. "So what do we do now?" Kai asked.

"We leave town tonight," Mako told them. "Pack up everything and we'll head into the earth kingdom."

"But you know I can't go back to the Earth Kingdom," Kai said. "Those officers are still after me." Kai was a young orphan that had stolen to survive, but was on the run after stealing a family's entire fortune.

After Harmonic Convergence he had gained airbending and made it to Republic City. He met the bending brothers Mako and Bolin who were pulling their own schemes. Bolin feeling sorry for him decided to bring him into their family as their little brother and for the past three years had been working together.

"We'll head to Ba Sing Se no one knows any of us there," Mako answered. "If needed we'll find our long lost relatives to have a place to stay." He pointed to his two younger brothers. "So pack up everything we leave tonight."

"Are you for real?" Asami questioned. "A group of thieves that has a lavabender and an airbender?"

"It's almost like the Red Lotus all over again," Jinora said. The girls along with Lin Beifong and Tenzin stood across from Korra on Air Temple Island.

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Korra said as she gestured her hand to the side. "Their firebender doesn't even blow things up and they don't have a waterbender. Besides they seem to be average pick pockets."

Lin folded her arms across her chest. "They don't should average to me. I'll have my officers find these punks." The chief of police went to leave while the others watched her leave. Korra looked down, thinking.

"Alright, we ready to go?" Mako asked. Bolin and Kai nodded with their bags over their shoulders. Mako turned toward the door when it was kicked open. Mako stepped back for all three brothers to see Korra standing in the door way.

"How did she find us?" Kai questioned.

Korra wasted no time waterbending the water out of the water skins she had attach to her back. The water blasted back the three brothers, slamming them into the wall behind them. She froze the boys' hands above their heads.

Korra quickly froze their feet against the wall as well. Lastly the young water master had frozen Kai and Mako's necks down to their chest so they couldn't move their heads. Korra smirked. She entered the house.

She spun around and kicked the door closed behind her. She walked her way up to the now trapped boys. "You didn't think I let you escape after you three almost killed me did you?" Korra placed her hand on her hip with a superior look on her face.

"We weren't trying to kill you," Bolin said in a panic. "We just wanted to get away."

Mako eyed his brother. "Bolin, would you be quiet."

"No, Bolin why don't you tell me all about it?" Korra stepped in front of Bolin, placing her hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"We just didn't want to go to jail," Bolin told her.

Kai and Mako sighed in defeat. It was clear Bolin was going to spill his guts to the avatar and they were going to go to jail. Korra meanwhile eyed Bolin while he told the three brothers sad story and how they got to the state they were in, including unnecessary details about their bending abilities that Korra might have already known from their previous fight.

A smirk appeared on Korra's face as she eyed the earthbender. "Thanks for that. You know you don't seem like that bad of a guy Bolin." She stepped back and turned the ice that captured Bolin back into water that she placed back in her water skins.

Bolin grabbed his wrist, rubbing it. "You're letting me go?"

"Wait, I can tell you stuff too," Kai offered.

Bolin looked on both sides of him to look at his brothers. He sighed. "If you take my brothers in you have to take me in too. I'm just as bad as them." He placed his hands on his chest.

"Bolin, just go we'll be alright," Mako said.

Bolin turned back to Mako. "I can't just leave you guys."

Korra eyed each of the teenage boys. Her eyes drifted from their heads. She smiled. "I'll make you deal, Bolin. I'll let you and your brothers go if you do something for me."

Bolin's eyes widen in delight. "Yeah, sure, anything." He wrapped his arms around Korra to thank her.

Korra giggled. She softly pushed Bolin off of her. "Save that energy for the favor. You and your brothers have to return all of the money you've stolen," Korra told them. "Also instead of using your bending to steal I want each of you to use your talents to help me keep balance. I'll have Beifong pardon you guys. So do we have a deal?"

The brothers looked at each other and then nodded to Korra. "Good," Korra said. She freed Mako and Kai. "Now, come with me I'm going to show you where you're going to live for now on." The three teen boys followed their new leader.

X-rated version on Hentai Foundry

-Please Comment-


	2. Kai

Kai

Korra lead the brothers up the steps of Air Temple Island with the few belongings that were actually theirs. As they finished climbing the last few steps they were met by Tenzin and his family. "Korra, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tenzin spoke.

"Sure." Korra looked back at the boys. "This guy is Tenzin by the way, he'll be able to train Kai in airbending." She then pointed over to his family. "And that's his family, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan." She pointed each of the family members out. Jinora shyly waved and blushed when she saw Kai. "Make sure to play nice."

Korra then went off with Tenzin as the guys introduced themselves to the family. Once they were out of ear shot Korra asked, "What's up, Tenzin?"

Tenzin turned around. "How can you possibly think it's alright to have thieves com here? Not to mention having them pardon by Lin."

Korra placed her hand on her hip. "Look they're not bad people they just need guidance in the right direction. Isn't that what being an Air Nomad is all about, helping people?" Korra gestured back toward the boys. "Besides the youngest one is an airbender. You've been talking about how the Air Nation is spread too thin as it is helping me create balance in the Earth Kingdom. Well they can be a solution. I've seen them fight they're all really good." Korra threw a few punches at invisible opponents.

Tenzin sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright. I suppose you are growing wiser. I'll trust in your judgment."

"Yes, thank you Tenzin," Korra said. The two headed back over to the group.

Bolin laughed at something Meloo said. "Wow, that's amazing."

"Alright then, welcome to our island," Tenzin greeted. The airbending master turned his head in Meelo's direction. "Meelo and I will show you all to your rooms. The rest of you get ready for dinner." Tenzin and Meelo guided the boys to the boy's side of the island while the girls and Rohan went to get ready for dinner.

Bolin put down his things beside his bed. He placed his hands on his waist, looking up at the wall next to his new bed. "This place is pretty nice. We don't have to worry about food or shelter anymore and we get to help out the avatar."

Mako sat down on the edge of his bed that was across from his little brothers. "Don't get to excited, bro. I have a feeling that Tenzin guy isn't too excited about us being here."

Bolin turned around to face his brother. "Come on, don't be such a downer." He placed his hands on his chest. "Korra believes in us." He stretched his hands out to his sides. "She wants us to be her team." He raised an eyebrow. "And to have some fun too." Bolin sat down on his bed.

Mako smiled at the thought. He averted his eyes to the side. "That's true." A knock came on the door. "Who is it?"

The door slid open. Kai poked his head inside. "Some servant guy told me it's time to eat." Kai's older brothers stood up and followed Kai out of the room. They slid the door close and headed down the hall.

"So I'm guessing we'll be eating with the servants," Mako said.

Bolin wrapped his arm over his older brother's shoulders. "Who cares where we eat as long as it's good."

"Actually, you're be eating with me and Tenzin's family," Korra said as she stepped in front of the group with her hands on her hips. She wore a smile.

Bolin leaned forward. "Really?"

Korra waved for them to follow her. "Come on." She headed down the hall with the boys quickly following her.

Korra and the boys entered the dining room where Tenzin and his family were sitting. Kya and Bumi were also there. Bumi spun things through the air with his airbending, playing with his nephews. Pema lectured him to stop airbending at dinner.

"Who are those guys?" Bolin asked.

"That's Bumi and Kya," Korra answered. "Tenzin's brother and sister. Have a seat I need to check on something before I sit down." The boys looked at each other then each took their own seat. Kai ended up sitting next to Jinora.

The moment Jinora spotted the tan boy sit down she blushed and looked away. "Hey."

Kai looked over at her and smiled. "Hey."

Mako and Bolin sat on the opposite side of the table with an empty cushion on each side of them. They each picked up their own bowls and started to eat along with Kai. A few minutes later Korra re-entered the room.

"Sorry about that," Korra said. "I just had to get the others." The boys turned their attention to Korra as two other females came in behind her. Mako's jaw dropped with the food in his mouth falling out as Bolin swallowed up the noodles in his mouth almost chocking on it.

"Guys, these are my friends Asami Sato and Opral Beifong," Korra announced. She gestured to each woman that had clearly gotten the older brothers' attention.

Asami placed a small smile on her face. "So these are the guys you mention. It's very nice to meet both of you."

Mako blushed as he stammered. "N-nice to meet, I'm Mako…you, uh." Mako tried to compose himself, but he couldn't seem to get it together.

Korra giggled. "He wasn't this nervous when we first met or when I froze him to a wall."

Mako shook his head and finally managed to compose himself. He stood up, brushing the food off his clothes. He stuck out one hand while he rested the other hand behind his neck. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mako."

Asami shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

Opral came around the table and sat down next to Bolin, blushing. "Nice to meet you I'm Opral. Of course you already knew that. Korra just said it."

Bolin blushed. "I-I'm Bolin." He stuck out his hand toward Opral and the two shook hands. Mako and Asami sat down at the table. Korra then went to sit down at the last free cushion at the table. Everyone ate their food and talked to the boys to learn more about them.

Kai rummaged around inside of Tenzin's study. "Come on, there has to be something here." The young troublemaking airbender opened a drawer to find a golden pendent. A smiled appeared on his face.

"Kai," a stern voice got the boy's attention. He turned to see Korra at the doorway with her hand on her hip. "What do you think you're doing?" She walked up to the boy as he stood up. She took the pendent and placed it back in the drawer, sliding it close.

She placed her hand on her shoulder. "You promise me that you stop stealing."

Kai looked her straight in the eye. "I know, I…" Kai shifted his eyes back away from Korra.

"We need to talk." Korra grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Korra had dragged Kai to the beach of the island. The two sat on the beach, looking up at the beautiful full moon shinning down on them. Kai had his arms wrapped around his leg. "I'm really sorry, Korra I didn't mean to do it."

"You mean you didn't mean to get caught," Korra retorted. "Kai, you have no reason to steal. You have plenty of food, clothing and shelter here." She looked over at the boy. "So why are you still doing it?"

Kai looked down at the sand at their feet. "It's how I survived until now. It's all I really know besides some basic airbending."

Korra rested her hand on Kai's shoulder, getting his attention. She showed him a kind smile. "You're talented, Kai. That much I know so you don't have to be a thief. You just have to believe that for yourself."

Kai gazed down for a second then looked back up at Korra. "Thanks, Korra." Korra leaned forward and kissed the younger teen on the forehead that he gladly accepted. Korra descended her mouth down to the boy's lips to his surprise.

The moonlight illuminated their bodies.

Kai's eyes settled and he wrapped his arms around Korra's neck, strengthening the lip lock. Both of their bodies heated up. Their tongues lightly twirled around each other like leaves. Korra pressed her hand on his chest.

Korra broke the kiss and backed away. Kai blushed as he admired the avatar's beauty in the moonlight. A soft breeze came between them, blowing their hair in the sweet salty air. Korra appeared almost like a dream to the young airbender.

His heart beat hard against his chest. He could hardly believe his own feelings. He wondered and hoped they could stay like this. Silently he prayed that Korra would just stay there, smiling at him. That she would look at him like he was the only men in the world.

Hope radiated through his being until Korra finally stood up. "Come on, I want to show you something," Korra told him.

Kai stood. "What is it?"  
>"I want to show you a little airbending trick," Korra answered.<p>

"You want to fight now?" he questioned.

Korra lightly giggled. "No." Korra stretched out both of her hands in front of herself and spread her feet apart. "I want to show you something a little more interesting. Now take the same position as me."

Kai followed Korra's direction with a questionable look on his face. "Now, the key to airbending is all about circular movements. So we just need to move in a circle." The two airbenders circled each other. The cool breeze around them circled as they kept in perfect sync with the other.

"You feel the breeze around us, right Kai?" Korra asked.

Kai nodded.

"Just let your heart and your soul flow freely," Korra told him. She switched positions, performing different techniques to bend air outwardly. Kai followed suit, performing near flawless skills as he better understood his element.

They twisted around each other in a beautiful dance of air. Their hair and clothes blew in various directions. Kai couldn't help as they practiced their bending taking glances at the beautiful water tribe girl who was more graceful than a leaf in his eyes.

The two stopped and faced each other. Kai placed his fist in his hand and bowed his head. "Thank you, Korra."

Korra bowed back to him. "Anytime." They stood up straight again.

Kai closed the gap between them, placing his hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the lips. Korra quickly kissed him back before they both headed back to their rooms for the night. Kia fell asleep with a big smile on his face, dreaming about Korra.

Read the x-rated version on Hentai Foundry

-Please Comment-


	3. Bolin

Bolin

Bolin slid open the door to his room. He stepped out into the hallway. He stretched his arms over his head, yawning. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye. "Need food. Could eat anything."

Kai came down the hall fully dress, humming merrily. He stopped beside his brother with his hands behind his back. "You should probably get dress first, bro."

Bolin looked over at the young airbender. Bolin was still only in his wife beater and boxers. He rubbed the sleep out of his other eye. "Oh, Kai you're already awake."

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I had a good's night sleep." He had a smile painted on his face.

Mako exited the room, standing beside Bolin. He looked at the youngest of their group. He had a questionable gaze in his golden eyes. "You didn't go steal something?"

"I'm not about that life anymore. Just call me Kai the airbender." Kai circled around his brothers and walked backwards as he looked at them. "Anyway you guys better hurry up and get dress if you don't want to miss breakfast." He turned around and headed down the hall.

Bolin and Mako looked at each other confuse. It seemed like Kai was a completely different person from the orphan they met and raised for the last three years. Nevertheless both brothers were hungry so they hurried and got ready for the day.

The door to the dining room slid open. "Morning, Everyone," Kai greeted. Tenzin, his family and Korra were already sitting down and eating when Kai entered the room.

Jinora pointed to the cushion next to her. "Kai, you can sit next to me if you want."

"Uh, sure." Kai felt a bit uncomfortable as he wanted to sit next to Korra, but didn't want to be rude to the airbender girl. He sat down next to her, folding his legs. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. "This is real nice of you."

Jinora blushed, gazing down. "No problem."

Tenzin eyed the two.

A few minutes later, Mako and Bolin entered the room fully dress. Mako closed the door behind them as Bolin sat next to Korra. Mako sat down next to his little brother as they were both served their meals by the servants.

"What took you two so long?" Korra questioned.

Bolin pointed back to his older brother. "Oh, Mako was hogging the bathroom."

"I was not, that was you," Mako shot back.

"Anyway,…" Bolin went on talking to Korra as he ate. He made a few jokes that made Korra laugh as they enjoyed their breakfast. Kai couldn't help, but glare at the sight. After his magical evening with Korra he didn't like his big brother trying to cozy up to his girl.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Kai asked.

Korra looked over at Kai. "I was thinking you guys could show us you're bending skills and you could start his official airbending training." She gestured her chopsticks in her hand.

The rotating gates spun as Korra stood in front of them. The bending brothers and Tenzin's family stood behind her. Bolin pointed at the gates. "Are you seriously going to go through those things?"

Korra looked back at him. "Just watch me." Korra entered the gates, twirling around in them as she made her way through without slamming into any of the gates. The boys watched in amazement. It reminded Kai of last night when and Korra practiced their bending; how graceful and beautiful she looked.

Korra spun out at the other end. Tenzin then shifted his attention over to the male young airbender. "Kai, won't don't you give it a try?"

"M-me?" Kai pointed to himself.

"I'm sure you'll do great," Jinora cheered him on.

"The key is being like a leaf," Ikki said.

Korra came back over to the group. "So what do you say, Kai? Ready to give it a shot?"

Kai looked at Korra for a moment then the rotating gates. He smiled. "Sure why not?" Kai moved up to the gates. Ikki and Jinora reset the gates with their airbending. Kai clenched his teeth into a smile. He just had to avoid the gates. He charged in.

Mako shot a stream of flames from his fists. Korra disbursed the flames with a wave of her hands. After Kai had went a couple of rounds with the rotating gates the group decided to move onto the training ground to see what the other two brothers could do.

The others either stood or sat on the steps to the ring as Korra and Mako had their firebending duel. Mako shot several fire punches at Korra that she broke through with her own punches. Both Bolin and Kai watched in admiration as Korra easily kept up with their older brother.

Mako performed a back flip, shooting off a fire blade. He quickly followed up by facing forward and shooting off a fire blast with his fist. Korra easily spun out of the way of the first attack only to be slammed by Mako's second.

Korra rolled back. She managed to get up on one knee, throwing by her fists out and shooting a stream of fire. Mako created a circular wall of flames in front of him, but it was no match to Korra's stern aggression that broke through that had Mako crash onto his back.

Tenzin stepped forward. "Alright, that's enough. I think we have a good idea of just how skill he is."

Korra stood up with a victorious gaze in her eyes. She then looked over at Bolin, placing her hands on her hips. "Ok, Bolin you're up."

"Wait, seriously?" Bolin started to freak out.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Korra assured him.

Bolin grabbed a cup of water, pouring it down his throat. A hand came down on his shoulder from behind. Bolin jumped, dropping the glass that scattered to the floor. He looked back to see it was none other than the avatar.

"Easy, it's only me," Korra said.

"Oh, Korra you almost gave me a heart attack." Bolin placed his hand on his chest. After he settled down he smiled back at the girl, returning to his normal self. "You were amazing out there. No wonder you're the avatar."

Korra lightly giggled. "You were great too. You would have probably beaten me if you use that lavabending of yours." Korra pointed to him.

Bolin shrugged his shoulders, shifting his eyes around. "Yeah, well I didn't want to go destroy the entire training ground."

"That's true and your earthbending style," Korra pointed to the younger bender, "it's very light on your feet compare to the traditional style."

"It helps when you have to get away in a hurry," Bolin answered.

"I'm sure it does." Korra covered her mouth with her fist as she giggled. She then brought it down. "Do you think you could show me a few moves sometime."

Bolin nodded eagerly. "Sure you bet. Actually how about I show you a good time Bolin style then tomorrow I'll show you a few moves."

Korra crossed her arms across her chest. Her eyes narrowed in a satisfy gaze. "Alright you got a deal."

The door to Mako's room slid open. Kai entered the room seeing the firebender lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. "Mako, have you seen Bolin?"

Mako looked over to the door. "I think he said he had some business with the avatar?"

Kai glared down at the floor. He then turned around and left the room, slamming the door shut with his airbending.

Mako sat up. "What's with him?"

Korra slurped down her seaweed noodles at her table at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Sitting across from her was her date for the night, Bolin. He eyed the avatar as he ate his own bowl of noodles. Korra finished slurping down the noodles that were in her mouth.

"These are amazing," Korra said. "I can't believe I never knew there was a place that serves such good southern water tribe grub. I even forgot how much I miss the stuff."

Bolin gazed at her curiously, dropping the noodles that were still in his mouth. "You're kidding?"

"Usually, Asami takes me out to expensive restaurants when we hang out," Korra answered. "If me and Asami aren't hanging out than I just usually eat with Tenzin and his family."

"If you're looking for good southern water tribe grub in Republic City there's no better place than Narook's Seaweed Noodlery," Bolin told her. He went back to eating his noodles.

"Got to say you're very knowledge, Bolin," Korra said.

"Look at us," Bolin said as he moved his hands around. He pointed his chopsticks at Korra then himself. "You like water tribe food, I like water tribe food." The two continued their dinner as they laughed and joked.

"Wow, I don't know how many times I've walked past this statue," Bolin said. He and Korra stood on the bridge beside Korra's statue inside Avatar Korra Park. Bolin held onto the railing as he leaned forward. "But seeing it and the real thing at the same time is amazing."

Bolin looked over at Korra that laughed at the boy's antics. Korra illuminated in the moonlight and Bolin couldn't help feeling his heart beat faster. Korra placed her hand on Bolin's to his surprise. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah, sure." Bolin and Korra headed down the bridge side by side. Bolin continued to watch Korra in the moonlight. The idea of love and the many things the two had in common filled his mind. That night the two benders enjoyed visiting many places through the city. The whole time, Bolin never thought about pick pocketing or how to scam anyone, falling more in love with the avatar.

Unknown to the couple, Kai was searching for them throughout the city. However he never once ended up in the same place they were.

Bolin and Korra finally made it back to Air Temple Island. The two stood in front of the stairs of the temple. "I had a great time. Thanks Bolin."

Bolin placed his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it. "Me too."

Korra lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Looking forward to you teaching me tomorrow." She kissed Bolin on the cheek that made both of his cheeks grow red. "Good night." Korra waved to him as she headed for the woman's dominator.

Bolin dropped his arm with a lovely daze gaze in his eyes. "Yeah, night." He was officially in love.

-Please Review-

Read X rated version on Hentai Foundry


	4. Mako

Mako

Mako looked over at his brother as he started to get dress for the day. Mako was still resting in his bed with his hands behind his head. "So how was hanging out with the avatar yesterday?"

Bolin turned in his brother's direction as he buttoned up his outer shirt. He wore a big smile on his face. "It was great. Best night of my entire life." He looked at Mako curiously. "Aren't you going to get dress? You'll be late for breakfast."

"Yeah, I'll get up in a minute." The firebender found himself strangely relaxed since he had come to the Air Temple Island. He didn't need to worry about food or shelter and both his little brothers seemed to be doing just fine.

For once in his life things were easy.

After Mako had finally gotten dress he walked through the training grounds where he happened upon Korra. Korra was in the middle of the yin yang circle, practicing her airbender rotations without producing any air. Mako stopped in his tracks to admire the sight.

A warm feeling came over the firebender that was so use to being cool. His eyes became mesmerize as he watched the avatar spin. He was starting to see why his younger brother was so interested in the girl. She truly moved like a beautiful leaf in the wind that struck the boy as strange as he remembered their fight yesterday she was more like raging beast of fire. Mako smiled to himself.

"What are you staring at?"

Mako's mind snapped back to reality. He now saw that the water tribe girl was directly in front of him, staring into his golden eyes with her big blue ones. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes displayed a certain curiosity in them.

"Did you hear me?" Korra asked.

Mako took a step back. "Oh, I-" He pointed at Korra. "Wait, why aren't you eating breakfast?"

"I figured I get some practice in before I eat," Korra answered.

Mako placed his hand behind his head. "Yeah, I get that. So Bolin really enjoyed your date last night."

Korra lightly laughed. "I wouldn't call that a date."

"You wouldn't?"

"It was more like hanging out." Korra placed her hand on the tall bender's shoulder. "Come on, we don't want everyone else to eat up all the food before we get there." Korra pointed toward the dining hall.

Mako nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

The two firebenders headed toward the hall.

"Today, we focus on meditation," Tenzin told his group of students that stood on the Meditation pavilion. Korra, Kai, Opal along with a few other random airbenders including Ikki and Meelo were there. Kai had changed from his normal clothes into the more traditional air nomads clothing.

The young bender wasn't use to the free flowing clothing or coloring, but he figured he might get use to it. Kai couldn't help adjusting his clothing while he looked up at Tenzin. "So why do we have to mediate. Shouldn't we just run through the movements?"

"Meditation helps with spiritual reflection, discipline and patients," Jinora spoke as she came up to the group. She moved up beside her father as the only other airbending master.

"Well said, honey," Tenzin said that ended up embarrassing Jinora. "I'll leave this group in your hand."

Jinora nervously nodded especially when she saw that Kai was in the group, staring at her. The young airbender managed to get herself back together as her father left and started to instruct the group in mediation, showing them by example.

The others followed Jinora's lead even though Korra had mediated several times including into the spirit world she decided to join the group since it was Kai's first time and she figured it might help the boy to have some support there considering her own struggles with it.

The airbenders pressed their fist together and shut their eyes. They calm their breathing and worked to empty their minds. They listened to Jinora's words about air being the element of freedom; most of which had experience with this freedom of gliding through the air.

Kai who had only used his bending for thrifty up until know didn't get the full philosophy as he already thought he was free with his brothers back in the city. The memory of Korra on the beach flashed in his mind. He smiled.

Another memory of seeing Korra circling with the wind blowing on the beach came to mind. Korra twirling through the gates came next. All the various times he seen Korra using airbending came to the young teen like a dream and it made him feel warm inside. Korra was amazing.

Kai opened one eye and decided to take a peek at Korra. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she meditated. It was just another moment to add to his memories. The secession came to an end soon after he finally stopped staring at Korra and Jinora congratulated everyone on their good work.

Kai didn't focus too much on his teacher as he focused on Korra as she was about to leave. "Korra."

The avatar turned back in Kai's direction.

"Now that we're done with meditation I was wondering if we could hang out?" Kai questioned.

"Sorry, Bolin promised to show me that earthbending style of his," Korra informed the youngest of the bending brothers.

Kai's eyes harden. "Bolin, huh?"

"You're going to see Bolin," a voice got both their attentions. They looked over at Opal who covered her mouth with her hands and red clearly in her cheeks.

Korra smiled softly. "Yeah. Do you want to come with me, Opal?"

"No, I wouldn't want to distract you guys." Opal looked down embarrassed.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself." Korra headed out with the other airbenders.

As Opal continued to look embarrass, Kai was annoyed. That big goof of a brother of his was smoother than he originally thought.

"Ok, you don't want to dig your feet in," Bolin instructed Korra. He stepped by her side and took up a boxing position as he lightly bounced on his feet. "You have to make sure you stay light on your feet. Keep it loose. Then you just…"  
>Bolin threw two quick jabs that sent to rocks flying forward onto the beach. He then looked at Korra. "And that's how you do it."<p>

Korra looked amaze at it. "Ok, I think I got it." She took the same stance Bolin had and performed the same movements to throw two boulders.

"Excellent technique." Bolin pointed to Korra. "You are a natural."

Korra stepped up to Bolin and rested her hand on his board shoulder. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Bolin I owe you one."

Bolin blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's no big deal."

"I'll catch you later." Korra ran up the steps, leaving Bolin on the beach in a dream like state.

"Why are we even out here?" Mako questioned. "I thought we weren't going to leave for the Earth Kingdom for another week." Mako and Korra were in the city shopping for the things they would be taking with them on their trip since most of the resources on Air Temple Island were needed for the airbenders that were coming and going.

"I figured it would give us a chance to get to know each other." Korra looked back at the grumpy firebender. "Besides were only shopping for supplies we'll get food the day before."

"Then why did we buy these sweet meat dumplings?" Mako questioned. He held the bag of dumplings in his hand.

Korra turned around to face the teenage boy. "Those are treats for you and your brothers. You said those were your brothers' favorites right."

Mako brought the bag to the side of his head, looking at with new admiration. "I see."

Korra suddenly felt a tug on her fur pelt. She turned around to see a homeless boy behind her. He stuck out his hand with a pleading smile. "Please, miss can I have something to eat?"

Mako glared down at the boy. "Get lost kid. We only have enough for my brothers."

"Mako," Korra scolded. She took the bag from the firebender and opened the bag. She bent down to the young boy's level as she opened the bakery bag. She pulled out two steamy hot buns and placed them in the boy's hands. "Here you go."

The young boy bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you." The boy then ran off.

Korra stood up, turning back to Mako. "What's with that?" Mako asked. "You said those were for my brothers now you're just giving them away to strangers."

"The boy is starving, Mako. I couldn't just leave him like that." Korra raised her eyebrow. "What do you think your parents would think if they saw you acting like this?"

Mako growled. He immediately stomped off without saying another word.

Korra stuck out her hand. "Mako, wait."

Mako leaned against a tree inside of Avatar Korra Park. His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared down at the ground. A pair of boots stepped in front of him. He looked up to see that it was Korra.

"Look, I'm sorry about before," Korra started. "I didn't mean to bring up your parents."

Mako looked away before he shut his eyes. "No, you were right. My parents properly would be ashamed how I turned out. After they died I did everything I could to keep my brother safe and feed and when Bolin brought Kai into our family I vowed to do the same for him."

He parted his eyes and looked at Korra again. "I focus on that for so long that I completely forgot about being a good person."

Korra rested her hand on Mako's shoulder in attempt to comfort him. "You're a great guy, Mako. You just need to open up."

Mako smiled faintly. "Thanks, Korra."

"No problem."

-Please Comment-

-The more comments I get the quicker I write-


	5. Sibling Rivalry

Sibling Rivalry

Mako opened the door to his room where his younger brothers were waiting for him. Bolin had his back leaned against the wall above his bed with his arms crossed. "So were you hanging out with Korra again?" Bolin said like a disapproving parent.

"Yeah, so?"

Bolin stretched out his hands. "So I saw her first!"

Kai who sat on the floor glared up at Bolin. "No, you didn't I did."

Bolin looked down at Kai and placed his hands o his chest. "Yeah, well she and I have a special connection and you're too young for her."

Kai pointed at the earthbender. "You're younger than her too and besides if anyone has a special connection with Korra it's me."

Bolin crotched over the bed, clinging to the edge. "No, uh." He shook his head.

Kai got in the older boy's face. "Yeah huh." The two young benders tried to stare the other down.

"Look it doesn't matter who saw her first it only matters who Korra likes," Mako told his younger kin as he pointed at them.

Kai glared at Mako. "You're only saying that to try to steal her away from me."

Mako pointed his hand down. "No, I'm only stating facts. Korra should decide who she likes not us."

Kai stood up. "Fine."

"Let the best man win," Bolin said with confidence.

Mako eyed Bolin. "And what exactly makes you think she's going to choose you?"

Bolin waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello." He pointed to himself. "She's strong, I'm strong, she's fun, I'm fun. She's beautiful," he pointed both thumbs at himself, "I'm gorgeous!"

Kai pointed to himself. "I'm fun."

"Yeah, but you're not strong or gorgeous." Bolin shoved Kai into Mako's bed, tripping the younger boy up.

Kai adjusted himself on the bed. "I'm plenty strong." He blew a gust of wind a Bolin, slamming him into the bed.

Bolin fixed his hair that was blown all out of place. He glared at the teen airbender. "Hey, no bending." He then turned his attention on Mako and pointed at him. "And you're not fun."

"I'm fun," Mako defended himself.

"No you're not," Bolin and Kai said in unison.

Mako glared at his two younger brothers. He didn't need this. His brothers weren't so much fun as they were annoying. He proved he was the best man for Korra. "Then let the games begin."

The younger brothers nodded with equal excitement.

A week later, Korra, the brothers and the airbenders stood in the middle of Air Temple Island. A Future Industry's airship came down in front of them. The hatch opened up with a staircase coming down. Asami exited the ship.

Korra stepped up to her best friend. "The airship is all ready for you guys to go," Asami told them. Asami stepped in front of Korra at the end of the steps. She placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. "I wish I could come with you, but I still have some work here to do in Republic City."

"It's alright." Korra pointed behind her. "I'll have the guys with me. You just focus on your work."

"I'll be sure to help you out next time," Asami assured her.

Korra turned around to face the others. "Let's get going?"

Jinora looked up at her father. "Maybe I could go with them. I could help."

Korra walked back to Jinora. "We'll be fine." She bent down to Jinora's height and rested her hand on the young airbending master's shoulder. "You and your father have been doing a great job training Kai." In fact she and the two airbending masters had been teaching the young airbender who had been self taught the entire week to help whip him into shape.

"We'll see you guys later." Korra headed to the ship and signaled her hand over her head. "Come on you guys we got a lot to do." Korra headed up the steps with the bending brothers following after her like lost puppies.

Asami, Opal and Jinora all watched the guys they were interested in walk away with Korra. The staircase pulled in and the door closed. After a few minutes the airship took off and headed for the Earth Kingdom.

Korra and the boys surrounded the meeting table inside of the airship that had a map of the Earth Kingdom. Korra traced her finger over the southeastern side of the kingdom. "So there have been reports of a large group of bandits in this area. Tenzin can't afford to send enough airbenders to help so that where we come in. I'll also need to talk to the leader of the state being attacked there to help reunite the lands there."

"So fighting and haggling sounds like an easy enough plan," Mako commented.

"Not exactly," Korra responded. "Since the breakdown of the Earth Kingdom some of these guys can be very determined to keep their own places separate even if it means war of course that just makes things harder."

"So what do you do about?" Kai questioned.

Korra looked down at the map. "Well, like I said I want to take care of the bandits first so they aren't getting in our way of fixing things and I hear some of them are actually very skilled earthbenders."

Bolin's eyes grew wide as he saw the bandits rolling down hill into the gorge. "You didn't say there were that many." At least fifty bandits were coming down from the opposite side of the gorge on motorbikes or rocks, using earthbending.

Korra got in fighting position. "That's why I'm counting on you guys to have my back. Let's go!" Korra charged forward without a second thought.

Bolin was still shaking when Mako stepped forward. "I guess you're not the right guy for her after all. I guess you left off she's a hand full on your list." The confident firebender charged after the beautiful avatar.

Bolin placed his hands on his chest. "Hey, I'm a hand full."

"You bet you are." Kai charged past Bolin with his glider and took to the air.

"Wait for me." Bolin ran after the others.

Kai flew up to the right cliff that was in between the bandits and Korra's team. He landed behind a boulder. He quickly spun around, swinging his staff that blew the boulder off the cliff. The boulder crashed onto the ground that shattered.

The bikes that lead up the group slammed into the rocks, knocking the rides over and flipping across the ground. The rest of the bandits rode around the broken boulder. Korra headed for the right side of the bandits. She slammed her fist to the ground, shooting up the ground in front of her that sent several of the thugs flying in various directions.

Mako and Bolin curved left. Mako took a slight leap forward, pointing out two of his fingers to fire off a stream of lightning that struck a bike. The bike fell on its side with its rider sliding off. Bolin lifted up his fists that sent two more riders into the air by a rising pillar.

The rest of the bandits quickly circled around the group with their motorbikes and rocks. Several earthbenders jumped off their moving boulders. They ripped rocks out of the ground and fired at Korra, Mako and Bolin.

Korra and Bolin both erected stone walls to block the assaults that were quickly knocked down. Mako took up the assault by firing back with a couple quick shots that took down two of the benders.

Kai swooped down behind the earthbenders that were in front of the others. He spun his glider close into a staff and swung a blade of wind at one man that dropped him face first. Another man began to turn around to face Kai when Kai fired off another blast from his staff to slam the man into another bandit.

An earthbender shot a rock at Kai that he knocked away with his glider. Another earthbender took the chance to shoot a pillar out of the ground as Kai spun that sent him flying into the circle between his brothers and Korra. He rolled around becoming disoriented.

Bolin looked over at his younger brother. "Kai, are you alright?"

"Watch out!" Mako jumped in front of Bolin throwing a fire punch. The attack wasn't strong enough to break the flying rock, slamming into Mako's chest that sent him back into Bolin, knocking them both over.

Korra on the other hand was taking down every bender that came her way with a combination of the brothers' elements. Earth pillars, wind blades, and fire punches sent the bandits with their various weapons and earthbending skills into the hillside or on the ground.

Korra flipped through the air about to shoot off another air blade when a wire wrapped around her foot and was pulled by a bike. Korra slammed hard on the ground at the same time an electric charge zapped into her body. "Ugh!" The bandits then moved in to attack the defenseless avatar.

"Korra!" the brothers yelled as one.

Korra had hit her head hard on the ground and found herself completely disoriented from the blow only seeing things in a foggy haze. She groaned as she saw figures coming toward her, but couldn't do anything about it from the numbing feeling that was coursing through her.

The brothers on the other hand finally got their acts together. As the bandits came in to take down Korra, Bolin slammed his fist on the ground, turning the path in front of him into lava that trapped several of the bikes.

The bandits leaped for their lives just barely expecting the hot liquid death. Mako performed an array of fire kicks and punches that knocked a dozen or so bandits down. One bandit managed to slip through both attacks and shoot a pillar of rock up at both brothers, launching them backwards.

Kai came in and slammed his staff down in front of the earthbender that launched his brother, shooting him back with a burst of wind. The man flew over Bolin's lava pit, slamming on the ground. The man stood up after a moment and looked at the lava, getting an idea.

He kicked up two boulders and placed them just barely in the lava that made them molten. He then fired them off at Kia. Kai quickly used what he learned from Jinora and the rotating gates and spun behind one of the pillars that the man made.

The man scattered his molten rocks in mid-air into a dozen pieces that he shoot at both pillars, destroying them with the force and heat of the lava. Kai hit the deck, feeling the heat and shockwaves above him. Kai looked back at the man. "What's with this guy?"

Mako picked himself up, holding his side. "That's no ordinary bender."

"Really what was your first clue?" Bolin questioned.

"No time for your sarcasm," Mako scolded his brother. Before the brothers could pick up their conversation the remainder of the bandits began to surround them. Kai got up, preparing his glider for another attack.

Bolin looked up and pointed up. "Look out." Kai and Mako followed Bolin's finger to see burning rocks coming down at them like falling stars. Each of the brothers rolled out of the way. The rocks crashed to the ground that rocked the area.

The bandits quickly took advantage of the boys' chaotic states, thrusting spears, rocks and swords at them. Kai ducked under a sword swing before he blew away his opponent. A wire wrapped around Mako's arm that sent an electric pulse through it like it did Korra. Mako however was prepared for this and redirected the current through his body and shot it back at the man.

Bolin quickly shoot off a wave of small brick like rocks out from behind him in smooth secession that took down more than half of the remaining bandits. The brothers then focused back on Korra who was about to attack by three bandits.

Each one charged forth, taking them out with a combination of earth, wind and fire that had all the men fall off their bikes. Korra looked at her friends glad for their help. She then spotted there was one final danger behind them. "Look out!"

As the brothers turned around Korra stood up. She earthbended a large earth wall in front of them that was taken down by molten rocks that slammed into it. As soon as it came down Korra blew a stream of wind at the last bandit earthbender standing.

Bolin threw his fist into the air. "We did it!" The brothers then turned around to face Korra who ran up to them.

Korra gave each brother a kiss on the cheek from youngest to oldest. "Thank you guys so much. I would have been in real trouble without you guys." Each of the boys' cheeks turned red as they smiled embarrass at Korra's act of affection.

Korra rested her hands on her hips. "Now there's just one more thing to do."

_See who gets Korra_, all three brothers thought. The brothers each glared at one another.

-Please Comment-

Reviews will help decide who ends up with who.


	6. Confession

Confessions

The bending brothers sat around the table of the airship that night. They then heard the growl of the avatar and looked toward the steps as Korra stomped her way inside. "That old man is impossible!"  
>"What happened?" Mako asked.<p>

"The leader of the state wants to keep the state separated from the rest of the Earth Kingdom," Korra said annoyed. She placed her hand on her chest. "Even though I told him we couldn't stay here forever. He accused me of not caring about the people!" If there was one thing Korra couldn't stand it was the idea that she was uncaring.

Mako and his brothers each eyed one another as if to figure out how to comfort the enrage girl. Mako stood up and walked up to Korra. "Don't worry, we'll try again tomorrow. I'll come with you and convince the governor to rejoin the Earth Kingdom."

Korra smiled up at Mako. "Thanks, Mako."

Mako smiled and simply nodded.

The other two brothers glared at their older brother. Bolin went up to Korra on the opposite side of Korra. "Hey, why don't we get something to eat?" He pointed at Korra then himself. "Just you and me."

"But there's nowhere to go out here," Korra responded.

Bolin stretched out his hands. "Then we'll go out on the cliff side and look up at the stars together."

Korra blushed and looked away. "That actually sounds pretty romantic."

"Uh, then go with me then." Mako pointed to himself.

Bolin glared at his brother. "Hey, it was my idea."

"Actually, Korra…" Kai stepped right in front of Korra. "I was hoping you could help me with my airbending some more. Jinora and Tenzin are nice and all, but I learned the most from you." Kai gave the avatar a charming smile.

Korra's eyes grew gentle to the youngest of the brothers. "Sure, Kai let's get going." Korra headed out of the ship with Kai following. He looked back at his older brothers and stuck out his tongue to their annoyance.

Kai and Korra circled around each other with their arms up in front of them. A light breeze circled around the two airbenders in the night air. The light of the stars and the moon outline their bodies in their white glow.

Korra brought her arms and stopped with the excuse. "I think that's enough for tonight."

Kai stopped on the opposite side of the avatar, bringing his arms down. "Ok." Kai shifted his eyes up toward the sky. He pointed up. "While we're out here why don't we enjoy the stars?"

"Sure," Korra agreed. The two moved over to the edge of the cliff they were standing on and looked out to the trickling stars. Flying spirits moved over head to make the scenery even more lovely.

Kai smiled up at the sight. "You know you really are amazing, Korra." Korrra surprised looked over at the boy. Kai brought his attention down to Korra and smiled at her. "I heard about all your adventures. How you stopped the Equalist, bringing back the spirits, and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be an airbender and still be a thief." He bent up his leg and balled up his fist in front of him, looking at it.

Korra wrapped her arms around her legs. "I was just doing my job."

Kai brought his eyes back to Korra. "Even if you were it still means a lot to me. Jinora told me how you risked your life to save the airbenders against the Red Lotus."

"Well, I would have been in real trouble today if I didn't have you and your brothers with me," Korra responded. "So I'm thankful to have you guys. I-" As Korra leaned forward to finish what she was saying, Kai pressed his lips over hers to her shock.

Korra backed away with her cheeks flushed. She covered her mouth. "Kai."

Kai's eyes were half closed with his own cheeks red. He cast his eyes away. "I'm sorry, I just…" He let himself get ahead of himself. He just remembered the sweetness of that beach night he had with Korra and couldn't control himself.

Even though Kai was disappointed with Korra's reaction to his move he still felt the urge to tell her. His eyes once again fell on the flustered avatar. He took a breath to summon what remained of his courage. "I like you, Korra." He placed his hands down in front of him. "I really like you. How," he gulped, "how do you feel about me?"

"I-I," Korra couldn't seem to get her wits about her. She lowered her gaze down. "I'm not sure, Kai. I mean you're a little young."

"I'm not that young," Kai responded. "I thought we had a connection."

"We do its just…" Her feelings and thoughts just seemed to mix together in a way she couldn't explain. "Look, I just need some time to finger some things out."

Kai smiled gently at her. "I understand, but you're still the best person I know."

Korra gently looked at the boy. He really was a sweet guy.

"Finally!" Korra stretched her arms up. "I can't believe you managed to get that old guy to finally agree." Korra looked over at Mako and smiled as they walked through town the next day.

Mako had his hands stuffed in his pockets. He smiled back at Korra. "I'm use to haggling though this is the first time I did it over a control of a state."Korra suddenly stopped and turned toward Mako. Mako stopped, easily seeing something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Korra placed her left hand on her arm, looking down with uncertainty in her eyes. "So last night Kai confessed to me."

Mako was taken aback. "What!?" He looked away from Korra. "That little sneak."

"What?" Korra looked at Mako with her eyebrow raised.

Mako eyed Korra then shifted his eyes back away. "I, uh…" The firebender rubbed the back of his neck. He exhaled the breath. He focused on Korra. "The truth is I really like you too. Kai just wanted to get you away from me yesterday so he could tell you first."

Korra stared and shock. She couldn't believe it. Two confessions in less than twenty-four hours from the oldest and youngest brothers and were they really the only ones?

Bolin was playing with airship pieces on top of the world map of the airship. A pair of hands slammed down in front of him. Bolin dropped the pieces and yelped at the sight. He looked up to see who was in front of him. "Oh, Korra you almost gave me a heart attack."

Korra placed the back of his hand on her hip as she was bent over the table. "Are you like your brothers?"

"Excuse me?"  
>Korra leaned in further. "Do you like me like Mako and Kai?"<p>

"Of course I like you." Bolin held up one fist while he held his forearm with his other arm. "You're tough, cool, strong, not to mention the master of all elements." He stretched out his arms in front of himself with excitement. "You're the most interesting and amazing person I've ever meet."

Korra giggled. "Thanks, Bolin." She sat down beside Bolin and smiled at him. "After Kai and Mako suddenly confessed to me I thought you might like me in the same way they did."

"But I do," Bolin said. The earthbender took a breath. "Korra, would you go out on a date with me?" He smiled sweetly.

Korra just stared at the middle brother of the bending brothers. She wasn't sure what to do.

-Please Comment-

Author Note: Please if you have an account please sign-in before you post your comment so I can try to make sure each person review is counted and it's not the same person over and over again. Also please write more than a character's name and please let me know what you think of the chapter for your vote to count. Also note the next three chapters will be the boys paired with the other girls before the final chapter where the pairings will be set. The reviews on this site and the other places I post the story will each count.


	7. Masami

Note: This and the next two chapters will deal with the other couplings before the final couples are revealed in the last chapter.

Masami

Korra spun around and thrust out both of her palms. A gust of wind sent three airbenders flying out of the practice field on Air Temple Island. Tenzin stepped onto the field, holding out his arm. "Alright, that's enough for today."

Tenzin brought his arm down. "Korra, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Fine." Korra followed Tenzin off the field. The two went to the privacy of a cliff side.

Tenzin turned around to face the avatar. "Korra, you've been aggressive ever since you've came back from the Earth Kingdom. Did your new team do something to you?"

"Yes. I mean no." Korra shut her eyes for a moment before looking away. "They all sort of confessed to me." She looked up at Tenzin. "They all want to date me and I'm not exactly sure what to do. I don't want brothers fighting over me."

"Oh, well um…" Tenzin ran his hand through his beard thoughtfully. "Perhaps you should mediate on it carefully and um…" Tenzin wasn't exactly how he should proceeded he was already having trouble with the thought that his own daughter was at the age and up until now Korra was completely focus on being the avatar so he never had to deal with this before.

"Wait, I should ask Pema she should know." Korra ran pass Tenzin.

Korra sat across from Pema in the dining hall. Korra rested her arm on the table between them, leaning forward. "So what should I do?"

"Wow, three guys I guess you hit the mother load," Pema chimed.

"But that doesn't answer my question," Korra responded.

"Well, which one do you like?"

Korra sat up straight with her legs crossed. "I don't know."

Pema smiled brightly at Korra. "That's what you should focus on. It might hurt the others a little, but they'll be even more hurt if you pick them because you're just trying to be nice."

"Thanks, Pema."

Mako stepped out of a flower shop with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He gave the beautiful array of colorful flowers a sniff. He smiled with a light in his golden eyes. "These will be perfect for-"

"Hey, Mako."

Mako turned in the direction of the voice to see Korra's best friend walking up to him. He blushed, placing the flowers behind his back. He smiled nervously at the beautiful black haired girl that looked like she could be in the movers. "Uh, hey Asami." He gave her a small wave.

Asami stopped in front of the firebender. "Who are the flowers for?"

"What flowers?"

Asami pointed behind him. "The flowers behind your back."

Mako placed his hand in his hair as he brought he flowers forward. "Oh, these…there for..."

"Help! Thief!"

The two looked across the street to see a thug take an old woman's purse, leaping onto a motorbike and speeding off.

Asami quickly scanned the road to see a parked motorbike a few feet in front of them. "Let's go!" Asami ran toward the bike with Mako following after her out of simple curiosity. Asami leaped onto the bike. Mako hopped on behind her.

Asami kicked up the break and started up the bike. A man ran out of the store next to it. "Hey, my bike."

"We'll bring it back," Asami promised the man as she started up the bike and headed down the street. Mako wrapped his free arm around Asami's waist so he wouldn't fall off. Asami quickly made it behind the thief.

The thief looked back at the two. He raised one of his fist up that shot a rock out of the road behind him.

Asami shifted to the right to avoid the rock that rose up.

The thief continued to earthbend up small pillars of rock. Asami pulled back and simply maneuvered around the rock pillars with superior skill. Asami shifted her eyes back toward Mako. "Do you think you can get a shot off?"

"Leave it to me." Mako wrapped his arm that held the flowers around Asami's waist so he could use his right hand. He held up two fingers, generating lightning in them. He leaned to the right. He stuck out his fingers, shooting off the stream.

A rock wall rose in front of them that the lightning struck, knocking it down. Asami ran through the hole in the wall. Mako generated another stream of lightning between his fingers and blasted it again that he aimed at the thief's wheel.

The bike and thief were shocked. The bike flipped over and had the man roll across the street. He let out a few grunts as he fell.

Asami turned the motorbike to the side, stopping the bike. She placed her feet down on the ground.

Asami handed the old woman back her purse. "Here you go, ma'am."

The old woman took her purse. "Thank you so much."

Asami turned around just as Mako walked up to her as he stretched out his arms. "Asami, that was amazing! I had no idea you could drive a motorbike like that."

"Well, I do run Future Industries. I have to know how to use all of the vehicles," Asami informed him.

Mako pointed at her in shock. "You're in charge of Future Industries?"

Asami giggled. "Yeah, didn't Korra ever tell you?"

Mako rubbed the side of his hair. "I guess it slipped her mind." Mako felt heat rise to his cheeks as he nervously smiled. This girl was amazing. She was beautiful, rich and knew her way around vehicles something he always had a firm interest in.

"Here, why don't you take these flowers?" Before he realized what he was doing he handed the girl the bouquet he had originally brought for Korra.

Asami took the flowers and admired them. "Thanks," she raised her head, "but didn't you get these for somebody else?"

"Nah, it's alright."

Asami looked at the flowers again. "This is really sweet. Let me repay you. How about we go out to dinner at Kwong's Cuisine?"

"I don't have any clothes for a place that fancy."

"You let me worry about that." Asami patted him on the chest. "Just show up at eight." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She looked back at Mako as she started to walk away. "I'll see you later." She headed off down the street.

Mako feel into a dreamy like stare with hearts floating around him with a cheesy grin on his face.

Mako who had his hands stuffed in his pockets walked up the steps to Air Temple Island after his date with Asami. Asami had provided him with some fancy clothes to wear and they found they had many things in common and had a few laughs at the restaurant and even got close in a carriage ride through Avatar Korra's Park.

Mako had changed back into his normal close before he got back to the island. He made it up the final steps to see Korra standing in the moonlight. "Korra, what are you doing out here?" The breeze carried Korra's hair to the side, making it a beautiful sight that made Mako instantly forget about Asami. Asami. The girl was talented and beautiful that had many things in common with him, but he could say the same things about Korra.

They were both amazing. It was no wonder they were friends, but Korra hadn't made up her mind. He didn't even know if Korra was interested in him while Asami clearly seem to know what she wanted. Then again she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders like Korra just a famous company.

Korra walked up to him. "I was worried. Your brothers and the others said they haven't seen you since this morning. Listen, I wanted to tell you-" Korra's gaze fell before she brought her lovely blue eyes up to Mako's eyes.

Mako's eyes grew gentle. "Korra, take as much time as you need." Korra looked at him confuse. "I want you to pick me, but I don't want to pressure you. So think it through before you tell me and my brothers what your choice is."

Korra looked at the firebender in amazement.

Note: Please let me know who you like together, but also please tell me what you think of the chapters as well. That will give me more confident in both your votes and who should end up with whom. Thank you until next time.


	8. Kainora

Note: Just like the last chapter I'm showing one of the other possible pairings at the end of the story. So please keep that in mind and enjoy the story.

Kainora

Korra sat on the edge of a cliff on Air Temple Island. Her fists were pressed together and her eyes shut as she mediated. Korra only had one thing on her mind and that was the bending brothers. Each of their confessions ran through her mind like a record player.

Each of the boys had good qualities to them. Bolin defiantly could make her laugh and he knew exactly how to make her happy when she was feeling upset. Mako was cool and very caring when he wanted to be. Kai was charming and understanding. All three brothers were handsome.

Korra had asked Pema for advice and though she gave her some good ideas she still didn't know exactly how she felt about each of the benders. When she first met the brothers she saw them only as thieves that needed to be taken down then she learned their tough life stories and wanted to help them make a better life for themselves.

Though it had only been a short time since she met the brothers they had all become very close very fast. If she could she would ask Asami, Opal or Jinora about the boys, but she had a feeling each of them had a bit of a crush on each of the boys too which just raised more problems. What if she was ruining one of her friend's chances at love?

She took a breath to try to focus again. There of course were the bad things about the brothers as well beside their previous lives of crime. Kai was three years younger than her of course it could be agree in her previous life she dated Katara when she was 112 years old so what was three years? Bolin could be a little too goofy at times though he had a good heart. Mako could be closed off, but it was only because of his hard past.

Korra opened her eyes and huffed. She threw her hands up in the air. "This is impossible!" She fell back, looking at the sky. She had comforted Mako before their journey to the Earth Kingdom and he had helped her with the governor. Bolin took her on a fun adventure around the city and taught her some new earthbending skills. She taught Kai more about airbending and they had kissed twice which was really nice. A smile crept on her lips.

Kai used his glider to airbend a stack of hay to the herd of flying bison that were in the stable. The flying bison started to eat the hay. Kai walked up to one of them and his hand placed on the head, rubbing it. "There you go, boy."

The bison stopped eating to lick Kai. Kai laughed. "Easy, boy. You're welcome." He patted the bison.

"He seems to really like you."

Kai turned around to see who was there. "Jinora." The female master airbender stood at the opening of the stable with her arms behind her back. She looked a bit nervous to be there. Kai walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

Jinora dug her foot into the ground, embarrass. "I, uh…wanted to ask you." She pointed at the bison. "Would you like to go on a ride?"  
>Kai looked back at the bison. He had seen other airbenders riding them when they went out on their missions. He wondered the entire week he was training there before his mission with Korra what it would be like to ride one, but Tenzin had him constantly learning forms and history since he was so 'behind' in his airbending training.<p>

He faced Jinora again and smiled. "Sure."

Jinora smiled brightly. This was finally her chance with Kai and she wouldn't let it slip by. Jinora ran to her bison and brought Pepper out of the stable. Kai followed after them.

"Whoa!" Kai's hair blew through the air as Pepper flew off of Air Temple Island. He stared in utter amazement at the sight while Jinora was at the reins. Kai crawled up to the front of the settle to look at Korra who sat on the top of the bison's head.

The boy gripped tightly to the settle. "This is amazing."

Jinora smiled back at him. "I know." Jinora's hair blew gently around her in a dazzling display that captured the male airbender's attention.

"Wow, Jinora…you're really pretty." Kai blushed.

Jinora blushed as she was barely able to hear the boy's words over the rush of air. "R-really?"

Kai swallowed hard, realizing that he had spoken out loud. He looked away, placing his hair in his hair. What was he thinking? Just a few days ago he had confess to Korra and was fighting with his brothers over which one would get with her. Now this girl a year younger than him had somehow managed to dazzle him just like Korra did on the beach.

What was with him and seeing girl's hair blow in the wind? Still there was more than that that drew him to Korra then a simple blowing hair trick. She was beautiful, caring, talented, strong and was the first one to see he could be more than a mere thief and it was thanks to her that since that first night on the island he hadn't thought of taking from anyone again and she made the airbending ideals much more interesting and understandable than Jinora or her father.

Jinora. Well Jinora was no doubt cute and he really liked those airbender tattoos she had, but that wasn't still enough to rethink his feelings about Korra. Still Jinora was nice, she was willing to help him out and give him extra lessons after others were finished and always treated him with respect where her father at first clearly had strong negative feelings about him and his brothers.

Jinora was also closer to his age than Korra with the avatar being three years older than him and Jinora only a year younger. His brothers always told him he had a bad habit of going after older women. They mainly believed because he lost his mother so young, but that wasn't it. Not in his mind anyway he liked certain aspect girls his age didn't yet possess.

Kai managed to look at Jinora again at the same time Jinora was still staring at him so they made eye contact. Kai felt his face heat up again. His heart was beating fast. He clutched onto the settle harder, finding it hard to speak.

Kai gazed up in time to see something to hopefully break the tension between the two airbender. He pointed up at the sight. "Looks like more airbenders are coming back."

Jinora looked up to see a bison flying back with an airbending team. "Yeah, you're right." She then turned back to Kai. "So do you want to keep going or do you want to head back to the island with them?"

Kai looked deep into the girl's big beautiful brown eyes. "We can keep going?"

Jinora smiled and turned around as she guided her bison through the air as Kai enjoyed his first experience on a flying bison.

"Kai." Korra lie on the ground with her hands behind her head while her eyes closed. The boy was cute and she really did like him, but she wondered if he would be better off with someone like Jinora than herself. Still she shared a few intimate experienced that came easily compared to the other two brothers. Korra still couldn't make up her mind as she bathed in the sun.

Jinora placed Pepper back in the stable. "There you go, Pepper." Pepper made a large noise as it went inside of the stable. Jinora then turned around to face Kai. Her gaze dropped to the floor while she blushed and putted her hands behind her back. "That was really fun."

"Yeah, thanks Jinora," Kai responded that got Jinora to look up the airbender boy. Kai smiled back at her. "Maybe we can do it again."

"Y-yeah."

Kai waved goodbye to the girl as he headed for the training ground as Jinora brought her hands to her chest with hope radiating in her heart. Kai made it to the training ground just as Korra did from the opposite. A ping of guilt shot through his heart at seeing the girl so soon after having such a fun time with Jinora.

Korra walked up to him with a smile on her face. "Kai, you ready for our lesson?"

"Sure, Korra." His heart was confused, but he knew deep down he really did care about Korra.

-Please Comment-

Note: Please review the chapter and just don't write down the couples you want otherwise I won't count it and I'll just pick the pairings myself.


End file.
